deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Layta
Noah Layta is a OC Of ScarletVampireFlan495 Created Description of Noah Layta Name:Noah Layta Gender:Male Species:Vampire Kitsune Abomination Age:21 Complexion:Semi-Pale Height:5'8 Personallity:Shy, Nice, and Considerate Relationships:Miracle(Wife:Age 20) Kiseki(Daughter:Age 5) Tensei (Son: Age 5) Appearance Hair:Dark Brown, Length is Enough to Cover one of His Eyes. Eye Color:Red Clothing:Blood Red Hoodie, Brown Down to Knee Shorts Tails:1 Wing Type:Similar to Flandre Scarlets, But can Expand them to a 13Ft Wing span, and They are The Colors Red, Green, Orange, Black, and Blue. Occupation:Protector of The Village Location:Abandoned School, The Human Village Weapon of Choice:Sacred Scythe (Was Given to him By Miracle) Can cut Through Trees, And Buildings Like Butter, And Can Launch Laser Slashes From the Blade Background Info:After Being Put up for Adoption for 3 years, Noahs Parents were Murdered For a Measly 3 Yen, although not escaping the attack either, lost an Arm, but thanks to a Nearby Masked Man, Got a Magical Robotic Arm in exchange, which grows with him, 3 Years after that, Noah met Miracle, who Lived in another Orphanage, who then Suddenly Got Adopted By A Man Named Luke, Luke then Adopted Noah after Noah Learned of His Parents Death, 7 Years Later, Noah found a Mysterious Portal that Vanished after sight, Eager to see where It Led, Noah began Practicing Magic, Until A Tragic accident Happened to Him, And Caused His Dna To Turn him Into an Abomination Youkai. Half-Vampire, Half-Kitsune, after Miracle Found Out about this, They went out on a Date, and Suddenly were Warped to another Land, a year later, They Had 2 Kids. Abilities:Various Magical Spells, Mechanical Arm with 5 Shapeshifting Features, And a Gem that Turns Noah into His Demon Form, Granting him Even More Powerful Abilities Feats:Tanked A Nuclear Explosion, Survived a Punch from a Woman 2x the Size of Earth, Has learned to Cross Dimensions Using a Mechanical Portal which is Charged by His Mechanical Arms Energy. Flaws:Perverted, Not that Strong, Demon Form Can kill Him, Mechanical Arm can overload his Senses if On the verge of Breaking. UPDATE POWERS Soul Cloning: Has 4 Souls In Him, And Can Create 3 Other Noahs: Icy Noah, Wiz Noah, & Phoenix Noah. Ice Noah Weapon: Ice Spear: Can Grow up to 30Ft Long, Ice Kunai:Carries 5 At a Time, and Can Create More with his Ice Shaper Powers. Powers: Ice Manipulation, Can Do Anything Ice Aura Noah Can Do But his Versions Are 3x as Strong as Ice Auras Attacks, And He Also Has a Ultra Powerful Magic Spell "Absolute 0" Feats:Defeated The Strongest Phoenix in Their Universe, Can Survive A Impact of 50tons Weakness:Cant Survive A Volcanic Terrain Unless he Uses His Ice To Cool the Area, Is the Most Fragile, and Is Very Weak to Stones. Wizard Noah Weapon:W.Noah has 3 Books He Enjoys to Use the Most, Defensive Book, Offensive Book, and Supportive Book. Defense Spells:Health Raiser (Raises Health By 50%, Toxicify: Poisons Foe, Status Lottery:Activates a Random Status Effect. Offensive Spells:Eruption:Creates A Mini-Volcano That Erupts Violently, Earthquake, Causes Massive Damage to Foes on the Ground, Thunder and Lightning, 1.5x Stronger with W.Noah, as Is Tornado, Nuclear Flame, Creates a Poisonous Flame that Causes Massive Damage Supportive Spells:Curaga:Heals Allies, Statusealer:Heals Status Problems, Protection: Protects Allies From Attacks for 10 seconds. FINAL Spell:Meteor:Creates a Meteor to crush Foes. Sun Melter: Uses A Lightspeed Fire Laser that causes MASSIVE Damage Feats:Defeated The Other Noahs, Defeated The Real Noah, Is The Most Durable Clone. Weakness:Can only Move in the Air, but can Luckily Fly Infinitly. Phoenix Noah Weapon:Fiery Fists:Ignites Fists and Can Punch 1000 times in 1 5 Seconds Powers:Can Charge his Fiery Phoenix Powers From 1.5 All To 3x His Usual Power, However, This Weakens His Health Indefinitely, Making him a Glass Cannons, And Can Create Mini-Volcanos by Punching the Ground. Feats:Defeated A Aqua Dragon, Can Actually Manifest a Watery Form that can Create Geisers, And is The Strongest Hitter of the Team. Flaws:Weakest Of the Group In Almost every other way other than Speed and Power. Shadow Noah: The Secret Soul hidden in the Originals Very Own Soul. Weapon:Sword of Shadows:Blade So Sharp, It Can Cut Almost Anything, Dark Bow:If It Hits a Foe, It has a 20% Chance to Possess them, Metal Arm:Being the Only Clone to Have this Feature, S.Noah Is Very Skilled at Using his Metal Arm, and Has 3 Hidden Weapons in it: A Shadow Grenade Launcher, Knife Shooter, and A Plasma Blaster. Powers:Shadow Noah can Melt into the Floor and Maneuver Freely Anywhere He Pleases, And Can even Teleport into His Foes to Attack Inners, he can Also Manipulate his Own Size. Feats:Is The Fastest Noah PERIOD, (Speed is at 350MPH), Mastered Invisibility, Can Predict Attacks. Flaws:Is INSANELY Weak to Light-Based Attacks, Can Be Oneshotted when He Is Tiny, Is Not Immune to Stomach Acids, Despite Having the Inner Transfer Ability. Found Souls After Awakening Shadow Noah, Noah gained an Aura Sensor, And He Realized his Soul is A lot Bigger than Many Other Soul's And Went on a Quest to Find them All, In which He Succeeded. Merman Noah Noah's Aquatic Form: Has the Ability to Turn Anywhere He Spits Water at into a Perfectly Habitable Lake, in which Noah Gains a Insane Speed And Attack Boost. Weapon:Trident of Neptune: Being the Young Merman he Is He has a Trident that King Neptune Once Wielded, And Can Use Powerful laser Attacks and Throw it like a Lovely Boomerang. Abilities:Tail Slam, Titan Wave, Alluring Murder:A Song that Makes Any foes hearing it Fall Asleep for 5-10 Minutes, Turbo Whirlpool. Insanity Noah This Soul was Found inside Noah after He Was Left in a Dimension where His Enire Family and Friends Turned against him, He Was left To Rot in His Home...When He Gained this Soul Clone. Weapon:Axe of Insanity:Anyone Strong enough to Survive Its Mighty Swing will Suddenly Go Insane, Using All there Power. Power:All of Noah's Basic Powers, Even Has his Metal Arm, But All his Attacks are A LOT Stronger, But in Turn He's A Insane Glass Cannon. Shrine Miko Noah Being Trained in the Art of Peace for Several Months By the Legendary Shrine Miko Lucifer, Noah's Miko Soul was Awakened, and Soon Joined Noah in his Arsenal of Soul Clones Weapon:Miko Staff:Can Send Strange Pieces of Paper at his Enemies, Along with Amulets, And Can also Let Loose a Powerful Spiritual Explosion. Abilities:Can Manipulate His Own Power. However, it's Not that useful... Cyborg Noah Noahs Weapon Heavy Clone, He Is Insanely Powerful With Weapons, And Is The 2nd Smartest Clone, Behind Wizard Noah. Weapons:Rocket Launcher (In His Chest) Dual Palm Plasma Blasters, Doual Shotguns Which He Can Shoot both with at the same time. (Hidden in his Legs), 5 Explosion Homing Grenades, Once they Explode, they Stuff inside Head towards the Nearest Foe. (In His Head) and a Bow with Arrows Abilities:Can Turn into a Jet that can Go faster than Anyother Jet in the World, athough Weak. 'SOUL' Noah This Is Noah's Last Resort, Only Went Into if All Of Noahs Soul Clones were Killed, This Form Makes Noah Killable Completely, Although ALL of Noahs Powers increase X5 Weapons:Original Noahs Scythe, Grants Him Powerful Shockwave Attacks. Powers:All Of the Other Noahs Powers are Given To This Noah, Although Noah uses Wiz Noah's Powers Most, Considering them Most Valuable. Feats:Destroyed a Galaxy overrunBy Evil Demons, Can Destroy Heaven and Hell, But Doesn't Want to as That would Cause the Apocalypes. Flaws:Can Be Easily Killed By Soul Drainers. If Noah is On the Verge of Death, He'll use his Last Burst of Energy to Turn into His Ultimate Last Result, By Ripping Of that Gem on his Neck once More. Universal Demon Noah's Last Hope if all Else Fails. Weapon:Satan's Pitchfork:Grants Him Immunity to Most Elemental Attacks, Makes it So Noah is Only Hurtable By Physical Attacks. Armor:Universal Armor:Raises Noah's Attack, And Defenses up by 250, But Lowers Speed by 300. Abilities:Can Summon Demonic Clones of His Foe at the Foe, Can Rip Holes in Space and Time, and Can Alter Both, Although He Prefers To Use Time, But is A lot more Skilled at Space Warping, and Can Also use His Clones Powers. Feats:Killed The God Of the Multiverse Although Killing Himself in the Process, Can Create a Universe My Manipulating Space, After Killing God, Recreated the Universe, So No Bloodshed was Caused, But Made sure it Didn't Alter His And his Families Life. Flaw:Will Kill Noah if He Uses it For a Full Day, But In Fights, that Limit can Slowly Shrink the More Damaged he Gets. Test Score Noah Layta got a 36 UPDATED Noah Layta's Update got A 24. Remade Name:Noah Layta Gender:Male Sexuality:Pansexual Species:Reaper, with Mix of Butterfly, Vampire, and Mouse Age:16 Relationships: Wisty (Girlfriend Forever~!!) Miracle (Best Friend) Jake/Darky/Jade (Best Friend), Adam (Best Friend), Diablo & Angelo (Noah's Bosses) Occupation:Owner of The Mahō no Jiheishō Shoppu (Autistic Magical User Shop), Also Reaps Evil and Cruel Souls Height:5'09 Weight:115Lbs Eye Color:Red Hair Color:Brown Clothing:Noah wears at least 1 Hoodie a Day, It's Usually a Red Hoodie with Pockets on the Side, Noah also Wears whatever Shorts or Pants he Pleases, Usually Khaki or Grey, Lastly, He wears Black Socks with his Maroon Shoes. Category:Original Characters Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495